


Five Times Sherlock was a Good Friend, and One Time John Returned the Favour.

by SHFreak



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHFreak/pseuds/SHFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says:  Five Times Sherlock was a Good Friend, and One Time John Returned the Favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Sherlock was a Good Friend, and One Time John Returned the Favour.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the incredible susako for the beta and brit-pick of the first and second chapter.

 

 

 

I am told that it is polite to introduce one’s self before launching into a tedious narrative.  If you are reading this, I would assume that you already know who I am.  However, due to… gentle pressure from a friend… I will do what he recommends.

 

My name is Sherlock Holmes.  The friend I refer to – the one who, even now, is ever at my side – is Dr. John Hamish Watson.  He is my colleague, blogger, assistant, and house-mate.  He is, quite simply, the truest, bravest, most steadfast and loyal companion that one could ever hope to have.  And for some unfathomable reason, I have been fortunate enough to be able to call him friend for the past thirty-odd years.

 

I am currently in the midst of writing my memoirs.  I have allowed John to read my rough drafts as I pen them.  His writing style has improved tremendously over the years, and he has been invaluable as a sounding board as to how to make my prose more, shall we say, ‘marketable’.  He has mentioned that I have a tendency to downplay my own genius in favour of playing up his contributions and examples of friendship.  I fail to see the problem here.  John has extensively documented my ‘genius’, as he says, in his on-going blog over the years.  He has thoroughly recounted all of our cases in great detail, and has never failed to describe me and my technique with anything less than glowing terms and praise.  I thought it only fair that I make the public aware of his own indispensability not only as my colleague, but also as my friend.  He has, after all, been a far better friend to me than I have been to him. 

 

And this is where we seem to diverge in our opinions.  He insists that I am the best friend he could have ever hoped for, and he wants me to include proof of such in my publication.  He says he wants my ‘audience’ to appreciate every aspect of my personality, which apparently includes my ability to be a good friend.  Although I would argue with him on this point, I have decided to give in and humour him, just this once. 

 

After much overhauling of my mind-palace, I have been able to come up with five examples that might fit John’s criteria.  To me, they are incidents that are so minor they don’t deserve a second glance.  I actually can’t for the life of me figure out why they haven’t been deleted, aside from the fact that they relate to John.   In comparison to all that he has taught me about friendship, these moments are mere trifles.  And before you ask, I refuse to include what has become known as The Fall as one of my examples.  People love to point to that event and describe it as some ideal act of self-sacrifice and nobility.  That it somehow embodies that horribly clichéd expression, “No greater love…”.

 

 

Rubbish.  I had simply been backed into a corner.  I panicked, and scrambled for a way to save myself without endangering anyone else.  If I had _actually_ given up my life and reputation, that would have been a whole different story.  But I didn’t - I cheated, and managed to survive.  There was nothing heroic about that.

 

At any rate, what follows are five insignificant examples.  I hope this satisfies John, because they are the only ones I could come up with that perhaps show even an inkling of the esteem to which I hold him.

 

 


End file.
